The lost children
by Alex Rose Slytherin Winchester
Summary: Once upon a time there was a war. Three children were sent away because it. Two were girls. Alexa Potter and Lexi Malfoy. This is there story of finding there home after living in another world for so long.
1. Chapter 1

**Now there are thousands of _realities_ and all are different.  
****One of these such universes is the Harry Potter universe.  
It is possible to, on occasion travel between these dimensions.  
There are two(well actually three) kids that did just that.  
But you'll never guess _who is who:_**

Lexi Malfoy:  
What'll we do. I do not want our baby girl growing up with this constant threat. "Narcissa told her husband in an urgent whisper."There is no way she cannot and still be raised by us.""Then she won't be raised by us. I want her away from here. Do you understand? As far away as we can possibly get her.""I understand." He pointed his wand at the small baby lying in her crib. He didn't know a spell that would work but he flicked his wand thinking, 'take her far away'. the sleeping baby disappeared in an orb of light

Alexa Potter:  
The Potter's house on the day that Harry became "the boy who lived":"No!" Lilly shrieked, throwing herself protectively infront of her babies. The dark haired baby sat like a guard in front of his weeks old sister. Lilly fell to the ground as a burst of green light hit her. Voldemort pointed his wand at the two siblings. "Avada Kadabra!" he yelled. The burst rebounded around the room, and the baby girl vanished in an orb of light.

The Now...well one of them:  
Angel and Sami sat in the basement room with a bowl of popcorn. Some movie was playing but neither were paying any attention to it."So, what do you think?" Sami asked, her eyes flashed in the glow of the computer in front of her."Excellent. What should we do next?" Angel grinned. The two of them were writing a fanfic together as usual, and as usual, Harry Potter was their topic...although....Ouran was another popular topic from them... The two of them laughed as they directed their own characters. As always Sami was playing Harry's sister, and Angel was playing Draco's. It was their favorite set an orb of light appeared in front of them and they both fell unconscious.

The Other Now:  
Sam woke up completely lightheaded. There was on old man in a dress standing near the window in the odd room Sam was in. It looked like an occult version of a college professor's office. "What the?" Sam blinked. "Dumbledore?"He spun and stared at her. "Ah, you're awake...but how do you know who I am. I am sure I don't know who you are." The old man blinked at her."Ok, I must be dreaming..." she mumbled to myself."Ouch...my head..." Sam turned to see a strange girl sitting in the chair next to her. "Huh? Where am I? Where's Sammy?""ANGEL?" she gasped, jumping to her feet."Who are you?" Angel looked her up and down. The girl in front of Sam was so unfamiliar, but the way her eyes took her in was familiar."No...Freaking...Way..." Sam felt my eyes growing wider."Sami?" Angel was as wide eyed as Sam was."HUH?!" They both shrieked at the same time."Ah, so you know each other?" Dumbledore struggled to capture our attention."Well duh. Wait...but if Sami's here and you're here and....huh?" Angel stuttered."Well, there's no doubt about it. Its definitely you Angel love." Sam sighed. She blinked at her. "Me? What about you? You're..."Sam caught sight of herself in a mirror and gasped. Angel followed her eyes and saw herself as well. The girl staring back at Sam had long blond hair and bright blue eyes but...she couldn't have been any older than 12 or the orb pendant around Sams neck, something she had had alll my life, lit up. "Huh?" she rolled the glowing glass ball in her fingertips.

Looking around at where they were Angel could not believe what she saw. In the mirror there was a girl next to Sammy. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were a midnight blue with green flecks. She looked about 12 or 13 definitely not any older. "WHAT IS GOING ON!!!" Angel screeched turning to who looked like...."PROFFESOR DUMBLEDORE!!!!" Suddenly she knew she had to sit down.

"What is this thing?" Sam asked the orb as if it would answer for itself, instead a blonde man and woman burst into the room."What is the meaning of this!" the man shrieked. Both girls stared at them wide eyed.

Angel turned to the newcomers then to her Sami. "Sam, what the hell!?!" was all she could get out, then she plopped down into a chair that had sat empty behind her.

"Hell if I know, love!" Sam told her. "Ok then" Angel turned to the blonde peoples. "Who the hell are you? Also where are we? I mean" she paused and turned to look at the Dumbledore look alike. "Yeah I've always wished the whole Harry potter world existed but it doesn't so I repeat what the HELL!?!" Sam nodded in agreement. "I definably second that."

Just then another man knocked and came in the room. His sandy brown hair a mess and he was out of breath, it was as if he'd been running a marathon. "Ok REALLY!?! I mean come on! Who the hell are all of you!?!" Angel screeched. Finally the old man(Bumbles) answered.

Sam narrowed her eyes at the old man at the same time the blondes did. "Spill right now old man." "I sent probes through a theoretical rip in dimensions to bring back things that originally were from this dimension." He mused. "YOUD DID WHAT?!?" Sam screamed. The blonde man seemed to share her thoughts as he growled out the same thing she said. "I brought both the girls back to this dimension." he answered. Angel looked at Sami, the only thing coming to her mind was "Toto, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." "No Duh Dorothy, how long did it take you to figure that one out?" she smirked.

"Dorothy…Toto?" The sandy haired man asked. Ignoring him Angel looked between the blondes and her friend. "Give me a break. I thought I was dreaming. Also do you people plan to tell us who you are?" "Again seconded." Sam agreed. "I apologize." The sandy haired man started but was interrupted. "MY BABY!" The Blonde women dove at Sami and looked her into a suffocating hug. She put her face pressed to her chest due to her sudden decrease in height. "Um.. Who are you?" Angel asked for her, which was lucky because Sam could hardly breath, let alone talk. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy of course, Lexi's mother." She glared at Angel, almost daring her to try to take Same from her. "Who's Lexi?" Angel asked. "This is Lexi of course." She squeezed Sam tighter.

"That must make him Lucius and… let me guess he's Lupin? Give me a break lady." Angel felt bad for Sam(Lexi), she looked squished to the other girl. Finally after struggling, Sam managed to turn in the women's arms and look at her friend. "Angel, love, I think we've written one to many Fanfics." "Ya think?" Getting up Angel tried to pull the women off of Sam, but the man grabbed her. Sam broke free of the women instantly and smacked his hand away from her.

"Hey!" Sam told him. "No touchy. Got it?" She stood protectively in front of the smaller girl as the man blinked at the her. "Now ladies, please calm down. You are at Hogwarts. Please calm down. I have taken the liberty of calling your…"The old coot trailed off as two young boys walked into the room. "You're kidding me." Sam said looking the two boys over. "Lucius, my baby doesn't believe us!" Narcissa sobbed. "Sam I think this is getting to far to be a joke." Angel was looking between the two stunned faces. "Well the only other option is that we both are on drugs, have gone completely and utterly psycho, or this is real…Agree to enjoy being psycho?" Sam asked. "Agreed." "Now will someone tell us hat's going on?" "Well, I don't know about you." Narcissa pointed to Angel. "What about Sam?" Angel Asked. "Who?" "The girl in front of you." "This is my Daughter of course. Lexi Malfoy." "She's WHAT!?!" Draco and Angel Shouted. "I'm what?" Sam echoed. "She is in fact your sister Draco." Lucius confirmed. "Ok…" Angel looked at Sam. "But why am I here? Why do I look 12? WHY do I have BLACK hair? And last I checked both Sami and I were both 16." She said, walking over to the other boy. Just then something occurred to her. "Hey Sami, is it just me or does this boy look like me?" "Well he did say siblings but how should I know!?" "Good point. Malfoy any clue? What about you Lupin?" "He's your brother." Dumbles answered. "Huh?" Angel responded, poking the boy in the chest. He stepped backwards and she fallowed. "Angel, no poking." Sam sighed, standing. "But…He looks like me…" she pouted. "You don't see me poking him do you?" Sam pointed to draco. "Duh you don't poke my family!" The she glared at Sam. "Well it should be my family!" Then I glared at her. "Well it should be my family. I can't believe my best friend stole my family?!?" Said family looked at her as if she'd lost it. Sam just giggled.

"Don't laugh at me!!!." Angel pouted. *Oh Draco's hot maybe it's a good thing we aren't related.* she thought, looking at him. Sam bit her lip. "Shut it Sam." "I didn't say anything." "Whatever so Dumbles, why am I here?" "Because you are Alexa Potter." "I'm Angelica Tesch." "No You are Alexa Potter." he blinked at her. "Old man who is gay say what?" She yelled at him. Draco gawked. Sam jumped behind Angel and covered her hand over her mouth, though she fought hard to keep a straight face. Angel licked her hand and Sam wiped her spit on to her cheek. "Ew!" she scrunched up her nose. "Wait I'm who?!?" "Alexa Potter." the old man gasped exasperated. "Sam" Angel whined. "You're Harry Potter's kid sister, love." She put her face near the others. Then In a habit so like Angel she went and sat on said boys lap. "Hey" she smiled as Sam shook her head.

Miss. Winchester(All right people that's all for now sorry for the cliffy but it's late and I've got school tomorrow. Night all. Oh and look on my profile for the disclaimer.)


	2. Chapter One Part 2

((Happy dances!!!) VIKINGS ARE FOUR AND O HAHAHA lol um…I don't own Harry Potter.)

"Don't scare him, love." Sam told her. Angel looked the boy over.

"Doesn't seem to scared to me." Bumbledork sighed, obviously tired of her antics. Snickering, she leaned back into her so called brother. Sam shot her a warning look. Angel just didn't understand her. She just couldn't figure out what she wanted from her. It was after all Angel.

"As it is we must find what to do with you both." Dumbdork told them, causing the blonde man to speak.

"My daughter will go to school here." Angel held in a laugh as Sam gave him a look.

"I believe it would be best for both girls to attend." Professor I-like-men stated, his eyes twinkling. The girls shared a look. They both knew, as the other knew, that they were going to end up going to school there.

"Whatever." Angel spoke, eyeing the man she assumed to be Remus Lupin.

"I agree whole heartedly, love. Let's get the sorting done."

Dumbles nodded and started to explain the process. After about his third sentence in, Angel shot Sam a shut-him-up look. Sam sighed and nodded.  
"We know how this works professor." Everyone in the room looked shocked, yet in the next moment the hat was in dumblydores hand. He held it out to Sam first.

"Miss. Malfoy, If you would."

At first nothing seemed to be happening then Sam seemed to glare at the air around her. It made those around her wonder what was going on. Angel however knew Sam would tell her later. Finally after what seemed like forever the hat decided. "Gryffindor!" it roared out. Angel looked over to the Malfoys. A smirk playing on her face. Draco looked almost sick. 'Ha." She thought. 'A Malfoy in Gryffindor. Wait-a-go Sammy!' Sam smiled and handed the hat over to her friend. Smirking as the hat touched her head.

Suddenly there was a weird feeling. It was as if someone was trying to go through Angel's thoughts and past memory's. 'Hello Mr. I-used-to-be-Godric-Gryffindors-hat-but-now-I-shift-through-peoples-skulls. How can I help you sort me?'

Angel herd a soft chuckle through her mind.

'Well Miss. Potter, or shall I say Miss. Tesch, you are intelligent. That is clear. Yet because of your clear lack of regard to school or your future you are no Ravenclaw. You have a mean streak, so though you have a kind heart you are no Hufflepuff. You are indeed a Potter it would seem my dear.'

Looking to Sam, Angel glared in her head at the hat. 'Don't even think about it. I will burn you! I swear I will!'

Sam must have known what the hat was thinking for she laughed, catching Harry's, and the others attention. The hat laughed with her.

'You remind me of Salazar's Daughter Alexandrea. I believe, like her, you will fit in well in Slytherin. So as you wish Miss. Potter. Won't that old man enjoy this. Maybe now house rivalries will calm.' 'Thank you' She thought as the hat shouted out Slytherin.

"I don't believe it" Remus sat down. "A Gryffindor Malfoy and a Slytherin Potter."

"What? Our last names don't determine our house." Sam crossed her arms over her chest. There was a shocked silence at her outburst as she settled a glare at them.

"Um…well Professor Lupin would you kindly escort these students to their houses." Dumbledore asked. Lupin nodded, walking towords the door. Harry and Draco walked a head of the girls.

"So what did the hat say to you?" Angel, now Alexa, asked.

"When Dumbledore put the hat on e it saw my name and it was going to immediately sort me. I told it that if it tried doing that I would fill it with chewed bubble gum." There was a moment of silence. "Then Dump acid in it." Angel Smirked.

"Nice. I threatened to burn him."

Miss. Winchester (Well I'll upload the next two chapters' tomorrow cuz my computers being stupid. Night all.)


	3. Meeting our room mates!

Miss. W (I'm finally posting again!)

Miss. L-Sorry it took so long. It's my fault.

Miss. W (You think?)

Miss. L- My bad *Shrinks back* On with the story *Holds up a peace sign*

Miss. W (Don't for get the disclaimer)

Miss. L-Oh yeah… We don't own crap!!!

Miss. W (No, wait we own Alexa and Lexi…no touchy! NOW TO THE STORY *Holds up Peace sign*)

After that, it was a quiet walk to the common rooms. First the Lexi and Harry were dropped off. "Night I guess." Alexa said to Harry, before turning to Lexi. "I'll see you tomorrow right Leth?"

"Of course love." Quickly they hugged and said good night. Remus then directed Alexa to her common room. Draco had left them to go ahead.

Alexa had to hold in a laugh as she saw what portrait hung as the door to the Slytherin's common room. It was a young woman with two snakes around her feet. She looked to be around 16.

"The password is Pureblood." Remus told her. "This is where you will stay during your time here. Tomorrow you both will be introduced to the rest of the school." Alexa nodded. He gave her an encouraging smile and headed off.

--------------------------Mean while back in the Gryffindor common room.---------------------

The common room was dark as Lexi walked in. McGonagall was standing in the middle in a sleeping gown. "Dumbledore informed me we were getting a late student. Your bed is ready for you up stairs Ms…" she paused unsure of Lexi's last name.

"Malfoy apparently, Lexi Malfoy." Lexi supplied for her slowly. The name seemed right in her mind, strange but right.

"A Malfoy?" The Professors eyes went wide.

"Yes, a Malfoy in Gryffindor. I know it's strange." Lexi smiled at the memory of her sorting. 'And to think I used to be Sam Goodman' she thought to her self.

"Well…welcome to Gryffindor Ms. Malfoy." She blinked. Lexi just smiled and walked right past her up the stairs and through a door. The room was lit by candlelight and four giggling girls were sitting on the beds. Their laughter stopped as they saw her. Lexi pushed her newly blonde hair out of her face.

"Hi." She said into the awkward silence.

"Who are you?" a red head Lexi immediately recognized as Ginny Weasley. "I'm a Late Student. My Names Lexi Malfoy."

----------------------------------------Back with Alexa---------------------------------------------

As Alexa walked into the common room she tried to look closely at her surroundings. It had a dungeon like appearance and it couches surounded the fire place. They were of course like the books had said leather.

In between two stair cases a tall man stood. He had shoulder length black hair, that, in the wrong light looked greasy but to anyone who really looked it was obvious it was more silky then greasy. The man sneered at Alexa.

"I see Peeves was not in fact up to his old tricks. I am correct in assuming you are Miss. Potter." Narrowing her eyes Alexa realized two could play at that game.

"You would. Can I assume you're my head of house, Severus Tobias Snape?" Razing an eyebrow he nodded.

"Your room is up the right stair case. Third door to your left. You will be sharing with three other girls. Do not think because you are related to Potter that you will receive special treatment. You will not." Alexa couldn't help wondering how he'd said that all with out stopping for a breath. She quickly stopped that train of thought, and, giving her best smirk, she headed up the stairs.

Once up the stairs she quickly came upon a large door. On it a plaque with four names was displayed.

'Might as well get this over with' she told herself, walking into the room. It was fairly large. Four beds, two windows, two bathrooms off of it. Three figures sat on one of the beds glaring at her.

"Um…"she tried to think of what to say, nothing coming to mind.

"And you are?" the youngest of the girls asked.

Alexa smirked. "A Potter, Alexa Potter." Just as the youngest went to tell her to get out a girl with long black hair cut her off.

"A Potter in Slytherin. Who'd have ever thought." Nodding to the girls she introduced them.

"The youngest of us here is Sally Dragon. You'll have to forgive her. She doesn't know the meaning of the word tact. The blue eyed brunette sitting next to her is Celia Goyal. Unlike her 'Dear' brother, her intelligence is off the charts. And finally I am Jallin Zambini, Blaise's younger sister. Welcome to the dorm." Alexa nodded, her smirk unfaultering, and looked around the room. Celia stood in front of one of the beds.

"This one is yours." Alexa nodded once again, noticing a pair of black silk pajamas laid across the bed with a note.

Dear Miss Potter,

While I must confess to not being fond of your parents you seem to be important to MY Lexi. I realize neither of you have any clothing to ware so I gained these and a pair for my daughter on her behalf. I hope the suit you.

Narcissa Malfoy

Seeing the other three getting ready for bed, Alexa did the same.

------------------------------------------------With Lexi-----------------------------------------------

Lexi gazed down at the silver and green silk pajamas in shock. Ginny gazed at her with a growing worry as her gaze turned into a glare. She plopped onto the bed cross legged and defiantly crossed her arms. The other girls gave her wary looks.

"Stupid Slytherin parents." Lexi muttered. "Why did I have to get stuck with the freakin Slytherin clothes." Ginny hesitantly walked over.

"Um…what?"

Lexi pointed an accusing finger at the offending clothing. "That is a present from my mother."

"Um…and you're mad?"

Lexi turned her glare on the brunette that had asked the question.

"It's Slytherin." She said as if it should be obvious, pointing at the snake that san up each sleeve.

"Yeah and you're a Malfoy." she accused.

"Yeas and I was sorted into Gryffindor!" Lexi glared, and without looking she tossed the pajamas into the trash. "Goodnight." She said, with the curtains snapping closed around her.

Miss Winchester (Wow so what do you guys think?)

Ms L-*Nods* Review please.

Both-(Next time BREAKFAST WITH A WEASAL)


	4. Breakfast with a weasel!

Miss W (Hey guys im back after months. Sorry it took so long but I've been so stressed its not even funny. My grandpas been in the hospital and my best friend has decided shes not anymore…~sigh~ can't be helped I suppose. Don't blame it on Miss L ok?)

Sirius (~in dog form~ woof woof)

Miss W (Aw all right you can tell them love.)

Sirius (~human again~ Miss L and W own nothing but themselves. They wish they did but they don't. And A shout out to Miss W's Aunt Grasshopper this chapters for her.)

Miss W (Alright on to the story! ~claps happily~)

When Alexa woke up the first thing she noticed was the time. It floated in the center of the room in big green letters. It read 6:50 am.

"Shit!" She screeched.

Quickly she changed into her clothes from her backpack which mysteriously made the trip with her. She looked her self over in the mirror and smirked. Her black cami and light blue jeans would help her create a splash. For that matter so did her crazy belt, nightmare before Christmas hoddie, and amazing pin stripe converse. She was ready to face the school, so she grabbed her backpack and ran to the great hall.

Lexi walked into the great hall to be met by stares. She looked down to see what she was wearing and sighed realizing she was still in her pajamas from her own world. Her shorts were boxer shorts that were blue with mini mystery machines on it and Scooby doo and shaggy's heads on display on her butt. Her sweatshirt was her favorite black zip up with a silver mangekyo sharingan in the center of the front, the back had the slashed leaf emblem with red sharingan eyes gazing out underneath of it. With an irritated sigh she stepped forward into the room, raising a glare to anyone that happened to catch her eye, thankful for at least that much of her Malfoy blood.

She took a seat at the table and everyone around her scooted away. She sighed and stared at the table.

Alexa quickly spotted Lexi, upon her arrival, at the Gryffindor table. She ran over and sat on her lap.

"Hey Sammy!" she smiled sweetly, noting that the seats on both sides of her friend where empty. "What Time is it?"

Lexi looked at her friend who had plopped into her lap. She noticed said friend was trying not to laugh as she took in what outfit Lexi was wearing.

Trying not to laugh Alexa smiled. What she got in return was a look eerily familiar. It was one that one sees if one pisses off a Malfoy. Quickly she gave her the best innocent look she could muster and looked around the table. The first thing to catch her eye was pumpkin juice.

"Lexi?" she paused to look the other in the eyes. "Can I have Pumpkin juice?"

Everyone around the two froze as they waited for the Malfoy girl to answer.

"I'm not drinking it if you don't like it Angel." Lexi told the girl, causing Alexas eye to twitch at the statement. That did NOT answer the question.

"Ok… but can I have some?"

"A little bit."

Alexa grabbed a glass and filled it up a third of the way only to gulp it. Not even a second later she spit it out on a now ticked off looking red head. She started to apolpgize, before Lexi could scold her, but he cut her off.

"Why is there a SLYTHERIN at our table!?!?!" his face was turning red as he continued to yell. "And WHY is there an evil slimy low life Malfoy at our table and corrupting our house!?!?!"

The two girls could feel the anger growing in them. On lookers could see it as well. Alexa shifted in Lexi's lap to look in the other girl's eyes.

"Meh?" she asked, pulling hot sauce out of her pin stripe backpack an holding it under the table so it was unseen. Lexi shook her head and pulled out a bag with light colored powder, only to poor it into the hot sauce. Smirking Alexa hid the hot sauce behind her back and walked over to the red head to sit on him as she'd done to Lexi. As she distracted him with threats to his family jewels, she took the opportunity to dump the mixture into his pumpkin juice. Once the dead was done she returned to Lexi's lap, smirking to the pair of shocked eyes beside us. Lexi turned to gaze innocently at the starring pair and watched Ron chug his drink angrily out of the corner of her eyes. Her smirk died on her face as a high pitch, adoring voice called "LEXI!" Her face turned into a set scowl as she turned in slow motion to face the loving blond maniac.

"Hello mother." She said in a set voice attempting to be patient as alexa was pushed of her lap and she was dragged out of the room.

"It's time to go shopping. You don't have any things and I can NOT have my daughter in need."

"No."

"Lexi!" Alexa shouted at the girl from the entrance of he school she was recently dragged out of.

"Correction." Lexi sighed in defeat. "I'll go if she gets the same treatment."

Narcissa was unfazed by the compromise, ecstatic that her daughter was simply agreeing to go. Lexi raised a single finger in beckoning to bring Alexa over. Once Alexa had gotten close enough she mouthed two simple words. "Save me!" Alexa just smirked, shrugging. Then Narcissa uttered three evil words.

"To Diagon Ally."


End file.
